Destinado
by Vismur
Summary: Las almas gemelas comparten color de ojos. Pre-Kaishin.


_Título: D_ _estinado_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Soulmate, en pocas palabras, almas gemelas, crack, humor, pupilentes._

 _Notas: En lo que a mí respecta, Kaito y Shinichi tienen los ojos azules, pero para fines de este fic, donde las almas gemelas tienen un ojo con el color de su alma gemela, Kaito tiene los ojos color índigo, y Shinichi los tiene color cerúleo._

 _Resumen: Las almas gemelas comparten color de ojos. Pre-Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Destinado**

 **One-shot.**

Sea quien sea, a quien se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer que tu alma gemela y tú, compartieran el color de sus ojos, puede irse al infierno, ¿sabe lo difícil que era para uno ocultarse de una organización peligrosa con un color raro de ojos?, su ojo derecho era cerúleo, fácilmente puede pasar desapercibido, pero su lado izquierdo, era un muy bonito y raro color índigo, que definitivamente no venía de su familia, así que no era suyo.

Sus padres tenían los ojos azules, en dos tonos distintos, pero claramente eran par, y para evitar dar pistas falsas, él tenía que usar lentes de contacto en su ojo izquierdo todo el tiempo, sí Ran veía ese ojo, se daría cuenta que realmente era Shinichi, como si la apariencia y la inteligencia no le levantará dudas.

También había una razón más, sí el llegase a encontrar a su alma gemela, él no podría revelarse, porque era muy peligroso, y claramente él o ella tendría un paro cardiaco al encontrarse con un niño como el otro extremo, ¿no era más fácil si su alma gemela fuera su amiga Ran?, al menos sabría que estaba segura y al lado, aunque ella había encontrado a su otra mitad en Eisuke Hondou, a quien más le valía regresar de Estados Unidos pronto.

Oh. Te estarás preguntando como saber si eran almas gemelas, eso es simple, al menos para quienes tenían ojos de diferentes colores, cuando tocas la piel del otro, y miras sus ojos sin nada obstruyéndolos, te darás cuenta de inmediato, porque por unos breves segundos, puedes ver sus ojos originales, y la sensación de la piel es como una descarga eléctrica, al pasar el tiempo de contacto entre ambas personas, que puede variar de semanas a meses, el ojo que se comparte con el alma gemela, empieza a tomar el color de su dueño original, y ambos ojos tendrán el mismo color al final, así todo el mundo puede saber que ya encontrarse a tu otra mitad, los que tengan color de ojos iguales, tenían que estar más atentos simplemente.

Y él tenía como obstrucción un pupilente y lentes con localizador, él podía esperar, primero la organización, después su alma gemela, solo tenía que buscar y recordar a las personas que tenían los ojos índigo y cerúleo para más tarde, si, sonaba como un plan,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él no podía esperar.

Iba a morir de la preocupación, le iban a salir canas verdes, algo iba a morir, algo llamado sentido común, entendía que su alma gemela se encontraba en una situación complicada, él también, pero realmente no veía tan peligrosa la suya, pero a este paso, Conan iba a lograr que lo mataran, si no es su organización, será su imprudencia.

Aunque no podía llegar enfrente de él y decirle quien era, si claro, es una situación delicada, se conocían y eran rivales como Kid y Conan, pero conocerse como civiles era otro asunto, él sabía que tenía cierta observación a su espalda, no insistente ni todos los días, pero esa gente pensaba que su padre aún estaba vivo, y que podría ponerse en contacto con ellos en algún momento, no estaba seguro si Snake pertenecía a la misma organización de Conan, pero había algunas pruebas que parecían confirmarlo.

Así que tenía que esperar, pero no quería.

Él no usaba ningún obstructor en forma civil, sería demasiado raro si quisiera poner algo en sus ojos, haría demasiadas preguntas, pero lo hacía como Kid, tenía un pupilente en su ojo derecho, de color parecido a su ojo izquierdo, para ocultar su índigo, más el monóculo. Sabía que Shinichi tenía los ojos a la inversa de los suyos, solo que como Conan, ocultaba su ojo izquierdo con un pupilente feo de color azul, como no ha podido verificar en vivo, se tuvo que conformar con las fotos.

Bien, posiblemente tampoco fueran almas gemelas, porque no había forma de que pudiera comprobarlo sin ponerse en peligro, pero no le importaba mucho, sino lo eran, pues, solo tenía que trabajar más duro para conseguir al detective, en este punto no va a renunciar a él, ni siquiera un alma gemela, si existiese en otra persona, lo va a detener, pero, él tenía ese instinto, de que estaba en lo correcto.

Pero regresando a su detective favorito, él tenía que lograr alguna cosas para evitar que muriese antes de que se conozcan formalmente, había notado últimamente, un aumento en los movimientos de la Organización de Negro, y debido a esto, estaba seguro que Shinichi haría algo imprudente, su instinto estaba bien entrenado ya, tendría que mover y aumentar su vigilancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguien le había dicho que era muy impulsivo e imprudente?

Si, bueno, quien haya sido, por favor, que no le dé un sermón pronto, aunque estaba empezando a dudar que alcanzaría a llegar al día siguiente, estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápidamente, estúpido chico pandillero que le ha apuñalado en el pecho, drogadictos estúpidos, maldita curiosidad, en el forcejeo había perdido sus lentes, y su visión estaba haciéndose más borrosa cada minuto.

\- ¿Oye? – preguntó una voz distorsionada, sintió algo, ¿estaba revisando su herida?

\- … - trató de decirle algo, pero no salió nada.

\- Hospital – dijo, y rápidamente sintió que flotaba, para quedar atrapado en un caliente abrazo, antes de desmayarse, juró que vio dos hermosas joyas de color índigo, curioso, le recordaba a su ojo izquierdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldito instinto, y al mismo tiempo, bendito instinto, no estaba en su plan para llevar de urgencia al hospital a Conan, pero, gracias que estaba en los alrededores este día pudo salvarlo, no sabía lo que había pasado para que sufriera esa herida, pero era más importante su salud.

También hubo ese segundo altercado, hoy no llevaba ningún disfraz, se supone que se encontraría con Aoko para unas cosas para la escuela, hasta que una de sus palomas llego a su encuentro, esperando encontrar una situación complicada, pero no tan complicada.

Ver la sangre por todos lados era demasiado para él, pero tenía que actuar rápidamente, reviso si podía llevarlo al hospital por sus propios medios, o tenía que esperar asistencia médica, decidiendo que era muy tardado una ambulancia, lo cargo, y tan pronto como reviso a su paquete, se dio cuenta de los ojos entreabiertos, nebulosos y desenfocados de color cerúleo que le devolvían la vista, sintiendo una corriente, que interpreto como adrenalina, tenía un hospital al que llegar.

No se quedó tanto tiempo, él no tenía que ser identificable, y no quería que le preguntarán nada, pero estuvo espiando por si la dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shinichi despertó, se encontró con el techo blanco familiar, el gimió en silencio, bueno, al menos estaba vivo, pero se encontró con un dolor sordo, esto sería bastante incómodo.

Una enfermera llegó rápidamente a él.

\- Oh, estas despierto, eso es bueno – mencionó muy feliz – llamaré al doctor – y con eso se fue.

Su pequeño cuerpo trato de regresar a la realidad, cuando entro el doctor, el venía acompañado de Ran, quien parecía mal con las ojeras del tamaño de oso panda, ella se paralizo un momento, viendo a sus ojos, oh mierda, resistió la tentación de taparlo, pero era muy tarde, él no iba a salvarse de esa platica ahora.

\- Vamos a revisarte – dijo el doctor ajeno del drama que se desarrollaba a su espalda, el medico simplemente se comprometió a revisarlo, y hacerle preguntas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el incómodo silencio inundo la habitación.

\- Estoy muy contenta de que estés bien, realmente – ella sonrió con tensión - ahora, si me podrías decir, ¿qué sucede con el ojo izquierdo? – preguntó, definitivamente esto era la pista que le faltaba.

\- ¿uh? – ni siquiera trato de fingir, ella no le creería, suponía que había extendido mucho su suerte, no es que tuviera mucha para empezar – ¿puede ser después? – preguntó con mucha cautela, recibió una mirada asesina a cambio, pero se compadeció de él, seguramente por la herida.

\- Bien, pero no te salvarás de esto cuando salgas de aquí – dijo ella con mucha determinación.

\- Vale – respondió bajito, tragando un poco, el silencio regreso de nuevo - ¿Qué paso? – preguntó.

\- Bueno, un joven te trajo a la sala de emergencias, te encontró herido, y llevabas dos días inconsciente, temían que no podrías soportar la cirugía, pero al final estas aquí – ella le devolvió la mirada de muerte, con un "eres un imprudente" en sus ojos.

La culpa le lleno, no quería preocupar a su amiga, pero nunca podría dejar un misterio o un delincuente de sus manos.

\- Lo siento – murmuró con arrepentimiento.

\- Más vale que sea, seguro más tarde vendrá Takagi para tomar tu declaración, espero que puedas mantenerte en calma después de esto – ella le estrecho los ojos, como si le retará a contradecirla.

\- Seguro

Tal y como dijo, Takagi fue con Sato más tarde para tomar su declaración y los hechos, fingir que era un niño asustado y dar datos claros no era especialmente su especialidad, al menos Ran había tenido compasión de él, y le había traído un repuesto de pupilente para su ojo izquierdo.

La plática después de salir del hospital no había sido bonita, temió en algún momento por su integridad física, al menos Hattori estaba ahí, su escudo de carne, a quien le había pedido ayuda para contar la historia, dejaría fuera a Haibara, porque no era su historia para contar.

Ella desquito su ira en el torneo de karate del mes próximo, ganando el campeonato de manera brutal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del apuñalamiento, la relación de Ran y Shinichi como Conan pudo mantenerse estable, a veces Ran entraría en modo vergüenza al recordar varias cosas, como el baño, por ejemplo, y no podría mirarlo a los ojos, pero suponía que estando en una pieza contaba para algo, otro cuento sería cuando regresará a su cuerpo, ya estaba esperando al menos un hueso roto.

Su vida se ocupó demasiado desde entonces, los crímenes estaban a la vuelta de su esquina, los robos de Kid eran un oasis en su arduo trabajo para atrapar a la Organización de Negro, de quienes por fin tenían una ventaja, y estaban haciendo un gran operativo, y un año había pasado, quizás por eso no se dio cuenta de algunos cambios que estaban pasando en él.

Se percató cuando limpio su cara, y preparándose para colocar su pupilente se dio cuenta que ambos de sus ojos eran cerúleo.

Se detuvo un momento.

¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

Un desagradable giro se instaló en el estómago, él no recuerda absolutamente nada de conocer a alguien con el color de ojos como el suyo, y mucho menos hacer el pequeño ritual para confirmarlo.

\- Ran – él fue inmediatamente con su amiga, tenía que confirmar que no estaba viendo cosas.

\- Buenos días Conan – saludo ella, preparando el desayuno, ella mantuvo la costumbre de llamarlo Conan en cualquier momento, incluso cuando estaban solos, para evitar deslizamientos después, cuando se percató que su amigo le miraba con angustia, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se inclinó para ver qué pasaba - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mis ojos son iguales – él dijo, señalando el pupilente en su mano.

\- … - ella se acercó a los ojos, y los inspecciono con calma – sí, lo son, supongo que encontraste a tu alma gemela – dijo ella tratando de descifrar lo que estaba mal.

\- Yo no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien con ojos índigo – contesto él, por fin confirmando el origen de la angustia.

\- Oh – dijo ella, tratando de pensar en personas con los ojos como Shinichi, pero ninguno vino a su mente, después de todo, el índigo es un color raro, y fue una cosa distintiva de Shinichi, y veces ella buscaba personas con esas características, para decirle a Shinichi, y él pudiera ver después, que cambiara de color de ojos y no recordar haber conocido a la persona o tocarla, ya que debieron estar en contacto varios meses para que los ojos cambiaran de color, era definitivamente anormal- Conan, ¿estás seguro?, tienes que haber estado en su presencia por varios meses al menos por un poco de tiempo para que pasará esto – preguntó con preocupación.

\- No, nadie es nuevo Ran, por eso estoy preocupado, y si es nuevo, no tengo contacto directo, sabes que no es seguro – respondió él.

\- ¿Quieres revisar esto? – preguntó ella.

\- … - él asintió.

Regresaron a su rutina normal, aunque ya no necesitaba el pupilente, se lo puso de todas maneras, y enfoco su día en pensar en todas las personas con quien tenía contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia de Shinichi, Kaito había notado los cambios, estaba preparado para el cambio final en cualquier momento, en el momento no se había percatado, pero no podía evitar negarlo ahora, él había tocado a su alma gemela cuando estaba herido, y había visto sus ojos, seguramente en algún momento toda la obstrucción que tenía se había caído, manteniendo un regular contacto y encuentros en robos y casos del mini detective en los meses posteriores, y ahora, bueno, le devolvía la vista un par de ojos de color índigo, sus ojos originales, esto iba a ser un infierno para explicar.

Encontrar un tono parecido a su original ojo cerúleo fue muy difícil, y no era exacto, era el que usaba para los atracos, pero en este punto, no era importante, si todo salió bien en los próximos meses, quizás por fin podrían librarse de la Organización de Negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes meses estaban llenos de tensión, para Shinichi, dejo momentáneamente de buscar a su alma gemela, y para el momento que por fin habían desmantelado a la Organización, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en posibles candidatos.

Además, quería regresar a su cuerpo original antes de buscar a su alma gemela, no quería que le diera un infarto cuando se encontrará con él, aunque será muy complicado explicar porque o cuando cambiaron sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el momento, ya no había razón para esperar, todo el peligro que arrastraba a los dos ya no estaba, así que fue a por ello, ese día no asistió a clases, dejo sus pupilentes en casa, se vistió casual y en su identidad civil, Shinichi era inteligente, se daría cuenta de varias cosas de inmediato.

Tratando de no parecer un acosador, espero pacientemente enfrente de la escuela, en un lugar visible, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, por fin su espera había terminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando salió de la escuela, lo último que esperaba era ver una persona en la entrada de la escuela, parecía sospechoso en varios sentidos, e iba a ignorarlo tajantemente, hasta que de un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta de sus ojos, dos hermosas joyas índigo, se detuvo, ¿era posible?

\- Chicos, tengo algo que hacer – dijo apresuradamente, dejando a sus compañeros confundidos, para seguir al joven desconocido, quien empezó a caminar alejándose de la escuela.

Lo siguió por varias calles, hasta llegar al parque, donde él se detuvo, un vistazo más calculado, se dio cuenta de un parecido impresionante con él. ¿Kaito Kid?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó un poco a la defensiva, si esto era una clase de broma, él se aseguraría de romper su cuello.

\- Vamos, vamos, no seas así, vine a conocer a mi alma gemela – respondió jovialmente.

\- ¿Alma gemela? – preguntó un poco dudativo.

\- Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un color exacto, después de todo, este era tu ojo izquierdo antes – dijo señalando su ojo – y este era el mío – señalando el ojo derecho del detective.

\- Pero, ¿Cuándo? – preguntó.

\- Cuando casi te mueres, esa vez yo no usaba nada para obstruir la vista y tú habías pedido tus cosas oculares, te tuve que cargar al hospital, te visitaba a veces también – dijo cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Eras la enfermera? – intentando recordar la situación, de todos sus conocidos, Kid era el único que podría encajar - usas pupilentes en los atracos ¿no?, y si esta es tu apariencia real, nunca nos hemos conocido – todo tenía sentido ahora, se encontraron varias veces, tuvieron conversaciones, y jugueteaban en otros momentos, pero solo como Kid.

\- Rápido, como lo sospeche, entonces – extendió su mano – mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba, es un placer conocerte al fin – dijo con una grande sonrisa.

\- … - tomo su mano con vacilación – Shinichi Kudo – respondió al fin.

El mago solo sonrió, Shinichi aún no le quería de la misma manera que él sí, pero sabía, que con el tiempo serían un par.

\- Deja de sonreír así, eres espeluznante – murmuró molesto el pequeño.

\- No puedo, soy feliz – murmuró, llevándolos fuera del parque, tomados de las manos.

\- Espera, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó.

\- A una cita – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

\- Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, vamos, vamos, tenemos una cita – respondió de nuevo.

\- Oye, escúchame

Cuando se perdieron en la multitud, podrían ser confundidos como hermanos, pero si alguien se fijaba bien, podrían notar las características del encuentro de almas gemelas, es una lástima que nadie realmente sea un detective tan bueno como para notarlo.


End file.
